


Understands

by FairyNiamh



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Gen, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Fridge gets it.





	Understands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Jumanji (2017), Spencer Gilpin/Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, fear

Fridge breathed hard as he recovered from exploding... from eating cake! Who explodes from cake? Evidently, he does. He shivered as thought about it.

It wasn't that he had never been afraid before. He had pushed Spencer out of his life, because he was afraid of the feelings he had been developing toward his friend.

His sudden death (and re-birth) brought those feelings into sharp focus. He knew Spencer liked Martha, but he was going to prove to him that _he_ would be the better choice, because he _finally_ understood the fear that his friend lived with every day; and he wanted to be the reason that the fear lessened. 

_He understood_ and wanted to share that with Spencer.


End file.
